User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Lionel Stanford
Lionel Stanford is a doctor on the Faraday Isles. He's spent all his life perusing the health sciences, and has incredible medical knowledge and abilities, further enhanced by his powers. He's currently a global leading authority on all health sciences, and spends as much time as he can researching. Appearance Lionel a relatively simple appearance. He has short grey hair and blue eyes, and always wears a suit and trench coat while working. Personality Lionel is a patient, gentle and professional person. He's always willing to help those who he can help through his knowledge and powers. No matter what the situation- the patient comes first, as does utmost care and precision; there can be no rushed jobs in medicine. During his life, this willing to aid anyone has sometimes put him in difficult situations, but often finishes without incident. He's very straight talking and nearly never sugar-coats anything, or tries to lessen the blow of a life changing diagnosis. Despite his friendly and gentle personality, this often makes patients hesitant to speak with him, or have him see to them, others really like this about him though- he gets straight to the point. Background Lionel was born in Yorkshire, England in 1929. He was a normal boy who lived a normal life, and tried to read as much as possible. At a young age, he was displaying a high level of learning ability and intelligence. But when he was 12, the second World War started, and his life would change. During his time after being evacuated into the countryside, he discovered his powers after accidentally healing his injuries from a terrible fall. After this, he became curious. After he staged another fall, he was sure of it. He asked those he was staying with during the evacuation for medical books and biology books- as the people he was staying with her wealthy. He got a little of what he asked for in the form of one book on medicine and another of human anatomy. He was delighted, and became reading. After the war, when things returned to normal, he decided, plainly because of his powers, to pursue a career as a doctor. He managed to get into a school of medicine, graduated, and became a successful doctor and researcher. Though, all the while, he was testing and advancing his powers, forwarding medical research. His powers grew to the point, that by the time he was 46, he had found a way to stop aging. Psychic War Lionel jumped right into the middle of the Psychic War, and came to know Lumi well, as he became her chief medical officer during the war. He made many advancements in medicine, and gained a lot on new knowledge. However, his power never advanced into being able to diagnose psionic-related illnesses and problems. Unfortunately, Lionel passed away 1 year form the end of the war when caught in the middle on an enormous attack. New World When Michelle remade the world, Lionel was remade with it, and Michelle implanted a new history and new knowledge into him to cover for the year difference between then and the start of the psionics busniess. In the "New World", Lionel was still following his medical path, and through Michelle, still had connections with Lumi- as he was now a medical researcher. He continued he continues his research for the next two decades, until Lumi created the Faraday Isles. He moved to the isles immediately to continue his research in the most advanced facilities on Earth. From then, he also became a doctor at the Lefévre Hospital, and a home-visiting doctor too. He also acquired an assistant in the form of the advanced medical android Hana. Lionel, when he has the chance, gives guest lectures in the health sciences. During the Psionic Assessment Week each year, Lionel and Hana travel from school to school, and from campus to campus, watching over the students and others, and learning what they can from the displays of powers and the data. They are also the chief medical personnel during the World Psychic Games. Powers Lionel's powers all relate to controlling and repairing the body, and manipulating biology and medicinal substances. There isn't a single biological issue he can't fix, and has revolutionized health care and health sciences on the Faraday Isles. Through his psychic powers and genius: *Enhanced Intelligence *Enhanced Memory Through his years of experience and studying, he has gained a keen intuition and prowess of all the health sciences and psychology: *Medical Intuition *Psychological Intuition Through his psychic powers, he can control biology and medicinal substances. These powers influenced his choice into seeking a career in medicine. Through these powers, he has also become ageless: *Supernatural Regeneration *Biological Manipulation *Fatigue Manipulation *Health Optimization *Medical and Psychological Problem Detection *Medicine Manipulation *Mental Regeneration *Telekinetic Regeneration *Telomere Regeneration Trivia WIP Themes Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet